The Sense in the Sacrifice
The Sense in the Sacrifice is the fourth episode of ninth season of Bones. Summary The episode begins in the lab, as Sweets, Caroline and the J-team are preparing to goad Pelant into showing his hand. They have procured a cadaver of a man who donated his body to the Jeffersonian. Their plan is to carve up the body and display it in such a way as to trap Pelant and appeal to his narcissistic tendencies. Booth entrusts the body to Agent Flynn, and Brennan instructs him on how to display it to perfection. But the plan backfires. Booth and Brennan get the call about the body, but when they discover a flower on the corpse at the scene, they know Pelant has already been there. In fact, this body belongs to Flynn. Booth, Sweets and the FBI search Flynn’s apartment for anything they can find that links him to Pelant. It doesn’t look good for Flynn when they find cash and passports in his fridge. Booth staunchly insists that Flynn would not sell out the team like that — but few agree. Brennan examines his skeleton and notices that some of his wounds were fixed using bone to remodel them. It’s an incredibly expensive procedure, and they track down the doctor who completed the process- Dr. Itzkowitz. He insists that the surgery was paid for anonymously. Booth gets angry, wanting to trace it back to Pelant. There is a discrepancy when Dr Itzkowitz tells them that there were only 10 spots remodeled, but Brennan found 11 on Flynn’s body. She realizes the 11th wound is similar to one she’d seen previously, and when she takes a look at that skeleton from the past, Pelant confronts her at the lab. He tells her that there is a more dangerous killer out there, and keeping him alive will lead them to her. He also makes it clear that he plans to die with her, sometime in the future, perpetuating Sweets’ suggestion that Pelant is after Brennan. Cam finds a tooth in Flynn’s stomach, and Hodgins is able to identify coal ash from it, leading the team to narrow Pelant’s location to an abandoned foundry. Booth arms himself and goes to the location, but Brennan beats him to it. She tracks down Pelant, and he tells her she is beautiful. She pulls a gun on him, and they discuss his value to the team in catching the “new” serial killer. Pelant is sure that Brennan won’t shoot him, and he thinks Booth is far away. But Booth shows up and pulls a gun on Pelant, who pulls out a grenade and threatens to blow up the building. Pelant appeals to Brennan’s emotional power over Booth, but Brennan tells Booth to shoot Pelant. This surprises him, and Booth gives him one last chance before shooting him clean in the heart. Booth finally tells Bones about the secret that he had been forced to keep, and he proposes to her. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Christopher Pelant - Andrew Leeds *Hayes Flynn - Reed Diamond *Aldo Clemens - Mather Zickel *Dr. Noah Itzkowitz - Robert Curtis Brown *Ron Bickerton - Brooks Darnell Featured Music *Night Song by Family Band *Feel me by Mecca Kalani (In the promo video. 9x04) Notes * Aldo Clemens, the bartender, tells Brennan that Booth has a 'tortured soul'. In the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, David Boreanaz played a vampire named Angel with a tortured soul. Gallery Bones ep903 sc18 425.jpg Bones ep903 sc5pt 418.jpg Bones ep903 sc5pt 571.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes